End of Days
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: A story about a soldier, his squad and a young girl named Marceline. A tale of the Mushroom War.
1. Prolog

**(a/n: hello everyone, i'm going to put up the prologue and continue on to the first chapter, if people like it and want this story to continue then i'll continue. this idea was floating around my head for a while till finally bugged me into putting this up. if you like it then review and i'll continue it, if not then well whatever. enjoy!)**

Prologue

The year is 2314 and the earth is at war.

Nations were warring against each other, on the seas, in the skies, even in the streets of cities many thought were untouchable by the bloodshed.

No one remembers how the war was started and nobody cares anymore, its victory or death. Old countries and old alliances had been dissolved in the first years of the war, thus changing the face of the world. But now the war has changed, mankind is no longer at war with itself; it is now at war with a new, terrible enemy.

A legion of the undead commanded by a madman called "The Lich" a practitioner of dark magic.

Now the war is now reaching a critical point where the nations of the world have exhausted all their resources and are in desperate need for a final victory.

This is the story of Lieutenant Jack Harkens, his squad and a young girl named Marceline; this is the story of how they saved the world and how it all ended.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n: i hope you enjoy. thanks for reviewing and liking!)**

End of Days

Ch.1

Lieutenant Jack Harkens stood still as the large precession passed him by. He and his squad were ordered to wait for their transport at the entrance of the bunker city.

Civilians in ragged clothing carrying battered suitcases and other luggage trudged down the frost-covered path.

Jack wrapped his overcoat around him tightly to protect himself from the cold; he adjusted his helmet over his short blonde hair and kept an eye on the large crowds.

Only hours ago the evacuation of the Capital had started and within minutes the city and its defenses were overrun with the recently turned. Jack just gripped his rifle tightly, he had been in the military for a few years and he had been up against the undead a number of times. He shuddered; he saw them swarm entire towns like a plague of locusts, ravaging everything and turning everyone they cross into one of them, he even saw them turn his brother into one.

After a few hours, the last civilian had disappeared down the metal hatch leading into the bunker a battered truck pulled up next to the group, the four soldiers climbed in and the truck zoomed off, taking the four further northwards, Jack glanced in the mirror watching the hatch disappear into the distance muttering silently "We need a miracle".

A few weeks ago they were given a mission by the president of vital importance, they were heading north into the heart of the enemy territory and deliver a deadly package. Jack could still remember that day, the president, who was a friend of his father. He looked aged and his hair had lost most of its color. He looked completely weary from fighting with senators, ambassadors and the media while trying to put a happy face on the state of the war but everyone knew that the state of the war was very, very bleak.

Most of the Eastern European Federation had fallen into disarray and the Western European Union sealed off their boarders but the undead managed to slip through the boarder defenses. Nobody has heard from any country in Asia or the islands of the sea but everyone is assuming the worst-case scenario of being overrun with the undead, Jack thought back to when they were given the mission.

_A few weeks ago…_ In the main bunker city, on the southern tip of the eastern coast of what use to be America, Jack stood in the middle of a large office dressed in his dark green uniform.

The walls were lined with filing cabinets and hanging on the walls were pictures of past presidents and maps all marked off with red X's "Ah Jack!" said the president as he walked in the office.

Jack saluted and the two sat down in two chairs opposite of each other.

"You wanted to see me Dan?" asked Jack "Yes I did" said the president with a smile "You want anything? A drink, smoke?" Jack just shook his head "Right on to business, I want to personally offer you a mission of vital importance"

"how important?" asked Jack "it may very well ensure the survival of the human race" said the president. Jack was taken aback for a moment "Now this mission is very dangerous and I was looking for volunteers, most of the people I had approached had turned me down and General West suggested you" "Thank you sir but that's not why you called me, is it?" said Jack.

The President's friendly smile melted into a frown and he pulled a flask from his suit pocket and took a sip "Do you mind if I be frank with you?" he asked, Jack nodded "Sure, you're the boss"

"This war is hopeless, I know I have been trying to keep moral up but with what recently happened to Capital City and Havenwood, I don't think we have a hope in hell" he pointed towards the door "The pencil pushers say that we have at least three months left and after that the human race is done for" he offered Jack the flask and he accepted it taking a small drink.

The President sighed, "I wish you're father was still with us, he'd know what to do" "Why are you offering me this mission?" asked Jack

"Your the only one I can turn too now, you're a good leader, you're good with stealth ops and most of the other candidates were either declined or died" said the President "this mission is our only shot at a clean victory, if we fail then we resort to using nukes and we'll be mole people for the next few thousand years".

Jack took another sip from the flask and passed it back to the president "I wont try to sugar coat this anymore, this mission has a very slim chance of success" he looked at Jack "so what do you say? I won't force you to go".

Jack thought for a moment, he was sick of this war and like everyone he wanted it to end.

Jack nodded "I'll do it, what do I have to loose anyway" "Ah" the president said sadly "I heard about what happened to you're wife, you holding up alright?"

Jack nodded "yeah, I'm living alone, my sister visits once in a while" he coughed "So what dose this mission entail?".

The President cleared his throat and explained, "As you know our weapons systems can't lock onto the enemy home base, our bombers get destroyed by storms before they can reach any critical targets and full scale assaults get picked off before they take off, so the Joint Chiefs of Staff and I have come up with a plan".

The president pulled out a key card and map from his pocket and handed them to Jack "Up north, there is a small research outpost that has a package that could take care of The Lich"

"What is it?" asked Jack "I can't say but I'm told that it will only work if it's in contact with something that has high levels of magic" "Like the Lich?"

the President nodded "Exactly, now since large scale incursions into enemy territory always get picked up, we believe that a small team would have a better chance of sneaking into the Lich's base, in the meantime we launch a series of strikes against the Lich drawing his main force away, while you take care of him. Once he is finished with, the eggheads in R&D hypothesized that the spell keeping the Lich's army intact will fade and his army will fade"

"Thus winning us the war" finished Jack

The President nodded "Good, now you rest up can form a squad with soldiers of you're choice and you will set out at first light" "Thank you sir" said Jack they both stood and shook hands and Jack walked out of the office.

The President took another sip of his flask muttering, "God help those poor bastards, they're going to need it".

Jack was sitting at a small table in the farthest corner of a slightly crowded tavern with a bottle of whisky in hand, listening to soft music playing over loud speakers.

He saw three other men in military uniforms walk in. Jack waved them over and they made their way to his table. The first man was a large dark haired man who had blue eyes, the second was average height and had short red hair, and the last man was identical looking but much older and he also had short red hair.

"Calvin, Jake, Peter!" he greeted them, they shook hands and hugged a little then sat down at the table.

"It's good to see you guys" said Jack "Yeah" said the dark haired man named Calvin "It's been a while since…What was it, Pine Ridge?" "No it was Wormwood" said Peter the older red head "Ah Wormwood!" exclaimed Jake the younger red head, the four friends laughed remembering the good times.

Jake coughed "so what's up Jack?" Jack took a sip from his drink and said in a hush voice, "I've been given a task by the president to end this war completely" his three friends looked at him in surprise "What is it?" asked Peter "I and a few others sneak into the heart of enemy territory and take out the Lich while the rest of the military holds off most of the main force somewhere else" Jake and Peter just stared at him with wide eyes while Calvin just stayed silent.

"Just who are the poor suckers you're going to lead on this mission?" asked Jake "I have a feeling that I know the answer," said Calvin.

Jack nodded and said "You guys" "What!" exclaimed Peter "You're crazy!" "It's suicide!" said Jake, the three men continued talking till Jack held up a hand "I know, I know that it may seem like suicide but there is a chance that we can win" he sighed rubbing his forehead "it may seem like a long shot but if we win we will save the world, you don't have to come but you guys were my first choices, what do you say? Take this one shot and save the world or just wait here for extinction".

Jack looked at his three friends as they were deciding what to do, they muttered to each other for a minute then, finally Calvin nodded "I'm with you, its not like I have anything to do this weekend"

"We're in" said Peter and Jake nodded Jack smiled "Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you" Jack poured all of them a drink, the four raised their glasses "To victory" said Jack "To victory" repeated his friends.

They all took a drink from their glasses and they continued drinking and remembering the good times late into the night till the bar closed and the four parted ways and went home.

In the morning Jack went to say goodbye to his sister Lucy. He gave his niece a kiss on the forehead saying "Good bye Susan, be good girl" the small toddler giggled as he slung his bag over his shoulder "good luck" said Lucy giving him one last hug "Thank you" he said walking to the door, he turned and saw the sad look on his sister's face, Jack smiled "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it" he turned and walked out the door.

Lucy shivered; something in her gut told her that she was never going to see her brother ever again.

A few weeks later she learned that she was right.

End of chapter.

**(a/n: i hoped you enjoyed that. till next time see ya)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n: here you go, a new chapter with new characters. enjoy!)**

End of Days ch 2

The truck rumbled down a dirt road that went through a dense forest.

The trees and ground were covered with thick blankets of snow; Peter glanced at the passing scenery from under the tarp covering the back of their vehicle.

He whistled, "How far do you reckon this truck is going to take us?"

"Well we just passed the Snow Ridge boarder fence a three hours ago so about…another few hours" said Jack "Then the truck will be diverted back home, the further north we go, the more we will encounter the undead"

"Why can't we just ride the truck the whole way?" whined Jake

"Because those undead buggers are attracted to loud noises" said Calvin "Like engines from trucks or tanks"

"or explosions" finished Jack "Besides all the roads over the mountains are swarming with them, even the back roads are practically death traps, especially in the winter", Jake just grumbled some more but he nodded.

A few hours later the truck jerked to a halt, jolting everyone awake. Jack poked his head out "Ok we're here!" he jumped out of the back of the truck with his pack slung on his shoulder and his weapon in hand. The others followed suit all yawning and forcing themselves awake.

Jack looked around and saw that it was night, the sky was pitch black with clouds blocking out the moon and stars. Jack saw that they were in a small town, the houses were small and made of brick, the windows were devoid of light and were covered with thick black curtains. There were a few boarded up shops and at a distance Jack could see a bronze statue but it was missing a head.

Jake stretched out mumbling, "Where are we?"

"Eagle Falls" said the driver whose name was Frank, who got out and was lighting a cigarette "This place was attacked by undead a few days ago but they just moved on and never came back, which is odd."

"It's so quiet" said Calvin

"That's why I said it was odd" said Frank He blew a puff of smoke

"As soon as the undead had finished with this place, scouts reported that there were survivors but the odd thing is that they never made it to any nearby bunker. we made contact with them and we tracked their progress but they just vanished, with out a trace. Its as quiet as a graveyard, which is why the president picked this place to drop you, its close to both the outpost and the Lich, and its got no undead in the area"

Jack glanced around the darkened buildings, until he saw something move in the corner of his eye, he whipped around with his rifle ready to fire but he saw nothing but empty street.

Jack squinted "You alright Jack?" asked Peter, Jack looked at the street and shivered "thought I saw something"

"We were going to drop you off somewhere closer like Cauldron Lake but the town was completely encased in ice" said Frank who stamped out his cigarette with his boot "And there were sightings of some nut job with a crown freezing anyone who entered town" Frank just shook his head.

Jack shook hands with the driver saying "Thanks for the lift man"

"Yeah, good luck Jack" said Frank "You're going to need it where you're going" the man climbed back into the truck, it backed up and drove down the street, the leaving the group in darkness.

Jake shivered and he picked up his pack "So where too now?" Calvin and Peter pulled out flashlights, Jack glanced around then he pointed north "That way, we'll move northward for a few hours and find a place to set up camp" everyone nodded and the group began marching northwards.

Unbeknownst to them a dark shape followed after them.

The group traveled through the forest that bordered the town, they traveled quickly and silently through the darkness for a few hours.

They went up and down a few hills; Jack glanced at his compass a few times and he saw that they were going in the right direction.

There was a snap and everyone stopped dead in their tracks, Jack signaled his comrades, Peter and Calvin switched off their flashlights and they spread out and ducked behind trees.

They waited for a few moments then a dark shape came out into the open slowly it stopped and looked around Peter and Calvin jumped out from their hiding place weapons ready, they cornered the shape, it crawled up against a tree.

The two were about to fire but Jack yelled, "Stop!" Jake shone his flashlight on the dark shape and they all saw that it was a small girl.

The girl had dark hair, pale skin and wore tattered winter clothes "P-please don't hurt me" she sniffed. Peter and Calvin lowered their guns, Jack knelt down and said softly "It's ok, we're not going to hurt you, ok?" the girl nodded a little, Jack asked nicely "Why were you following us?"

"I was scared" said the girl "Why?" "The monsters always come at night, and I was hungry" she said shivering "Mom always said if I see monsters I should run as fast as I can, that was before she left"

Jack muttered "So she was the one I saw back in town, she must have saw our truck"

the girl nodded "Mom said that the soldiers protect us".

Jack stood up and the four of them gathered together

Peter said quietly "Well what do we do? We cant take her with us, its dangerous" "Well we cant leave her here" said Jake "She looks like she hasn't had any food in days, she could would either freeze, starve or get eaten".

Jack came up with a solution "We can take her with us to the outpost then we'll leave her there, then they can send her to the nearest bunker" everyone nodded.

Jack went back to the girl and said with a friendly smile "I'm Jack, This is Peter, Jake and Calvin, we'll take you somewhere safe"

"Will my Mom and Dad be there?" asked the girl hopefully, Jack shrugged "Maybe" the girl yawned and tried to stand up but couldn't, she mumbled something that sounded like "Tired…hungry" he scooped up the girl and placed her on his shoulders

"You look tired, you can rest on my shoulders till you feel like you can walk again" said Jack "Thank you" mumbled the girl.

He asked quietly "By the way, what's you're name?"

"Marceline" said the little girl, she yawned and fell into a deep sleep. The group continued marching on north through the dark forest. But from a distance a dark figure with emerald eyes watched in anticipation, as soon as they got some distance, he began to follow them, humming a lullabye and he twirled a long barreled gun in one hand like a staff "I won't let you near my master" hissed the man "Especially you, Jack, especially you".

End of chapter.

**(a/n: well there you go, hoped you enjoyed it. review!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n: i hope you enjoy. Now introducing new characters!)**

End of Days Ch 3

Jack bolted upright holding a knife, breathing heavily.

He looked around and saw that it was still dark.

Hours ago the squad had set up camp in a small clearing in the woods, most of the men slept in sleeping bags with their winter clothes on, except Jack who laid at the foot of a tall tree with his rifle across his lap. Jack saw that he fell asleep while he was on watch.

Jack sighed in relief rubbing his temples "Ugh what a nightmare" he returned his knife to its sheath.

He glanced around saw that Marceline was curled next to him with a blanket wrapped around her and she was fast asleep.

Jack carefully got up without waking her and he decided to take a walk. Jack cradled his weapon in one arm as he walked away from the campsite thinking about the nightmare he had. He couldn't get it out of his head, the whole world was being engulfed by fire, he and his friends stood together in the path of a massive wave of orange fire and standing beside him was his wife.

She was wearing the same black dress that she wore the day she was died, she was saying that everything was going to be ok then the wave had engulfed them all as an unfamiliar voice chanted something and there was a cruel cackling then Jack had awoke.

Jack heard someone humming a familiar tune. He glanced around the darkened forest, the entire forest was silent and empty except for the humming that drifted through the crisp winter night "Who's there!" Jack called out.

For a minute there was no response then there was a soft chuckle "My look at how you impatient you have gotten" said a voice, Jack spun around and aimed his weapon at the source of the voice.

Stepping out from behind a tree a few feet away from Jack was a thin pale figure with gleaming emerald eyes; he held an old looking rifle close to his shoulder like he is carrying an umbrella, he wore dark clothing on and had raven colored hair.

Jack went rigid "No, not you" he breathed the new comer grinned "Hello Jackie!" standing there was Jack's deceased older brother, Lionel.

"You can't be alive!" said Jack he gripped his rifle tightly,

Lionel just shrugged "You're right. Right now I shouldn't be around, I should be zombie chow or just a brain dead drone but I'm not" he placed the rifle on the ground and scratched his chin "Honestly I'm glad I'm not zombie chow".

"How are you alive?" asked Jack

"The Lich" said Lionel "He brought me back, he dragged me all the way back from death to do just an itty bitsy thing" Lionel pointed a finger a Jack " Killing you Jackie".

Jack's finger slid to the trigger "Now why would you do that?" Lionel shrugged "I don't know, I think it would be sweet also the Lich is my boss, if I don't do it, he'll send someone else, someone worse"

"Why are you like this?" asked Jack, lowering his rifle a little "You would never hurt anybody, hell when the draft started up during the first resurrections, you hid when the recruitment officers came to our house" Lionel just yawned "That was the lame old me, the old Lionel has left the building!" he grinned and he gestured to himself "Say hello to the new and improved Lionel"

"Sorry but I don't like him" growled Jack and he pulled the trigger.

Lionel had exploded into a puff of bluish smoke; the bullet struck a tree taking a big chunk of bark off "Now Jackie, violence never solves anything" tutted Lionel who reappeared right behind him. Jack turned to fire again but Lionel knocked Jack's rifle aside, Jack whipped his knife out of its sheath. He lunged and stabbed his brother in the heart.

Lionel just stood there looking surprised "You didn't even hesitate, I'm you're brother. You wouldn't kill you're brother would you?"

"You are not my brother!" Jack snarled "My brother is dead!".

Lionel scowled at Jack and hissed, "It's time for you to take a time out!" he raised his hand but there was a loud bang and Lionel's hand exploded with red liquid. He spun around and saw standing there was Calvin he cocked his weapon and fired again.

The bullet struck Lionel in the shoulder causing him to stagger a little.

Lionel hissed then exploded into bluish smoke again, he reappeared next to his rifle, he grabbed it then vanished again, his voice echoed in the air "This isn't over!".

Calvin trudged over to Jack "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," mumbled Jack

"Tell me that wasn't who I think it was" said Calvin

Jack nodded "Its him but I doubt that really is him in control" "Huh?" "Do you remember what happened in the Spiral Mountains?"

"Yeah" said Calvin nodding "Well I think this is something similar, but on a different level" said Jack as he returned his knife to his sheath and picked up his rifle "This journey has just gotten even more exciting" grumbled Calvin as the two of them returned to camp. The group broke camp when the sky began to grow brighter and brighter.

The sun was behind a thick blanket of clouds and there were no sounds of birds or any animals. Jack walked ahead of the group with his rifle ready.

Feeling well enough to walk, Marceline trailed closely behind him and asked, "Where are we going?" "A military outpost" "Why?"

"Because we are on a secret mission, we are going to retrieve some important items for our mission. When we leave you won't be coming with us"

"I don't want to stay there" she whined, "I want to go on a secret mission too"

"No" "Why not?" asked Marceline.

Jack frowned "Because it's dangerous and we all might die horrible deaths" "Cool" said Marceline in awe.

Jack raised an eyebrow, what a weird kid he thought.

"What about you're mom and dad? Won't they miss you?" Jack asked Marceline just pouted "Yeah but I want to go with you on the secret mission" "The answer is still no" Marceline just stamped her feet "No fair, you're just like Uncle Lewis"

"Well then in that case, just call me Uncle Jack, you're my responsibility and you will do as I say till we get to the outpost, understand?" Marceline pouted "Yes Uncle Jack".

They walked for a few hours. The sky had darkened considerably, the group reached a hill which they climbed it till they reached the top and they saw that on the other side was a clearing and a small grey building surrounded by an electric fence "There it is" said Jack

"Finally!" exclaimed Jake who leaned against his rifle for support "Lets get going" said Peter.

The group trudged to the front gate where two large soldiers wielding swords greeted them and they wore large dark goggles. "Hold up" said one guard hefting his sword, the two inspected the group for a minute then let them through the gate. The guards escorted the squad into the warmth of the building, they went through a few hallways and they were ushered into an elevator.

The elevator descended dozens of floors till it came to a stop at the very bottom.

The doors pulled back revealing a large spacious lab full of equipment and medieval artifacts, standing there was an auburn haired woman in a lab coat and glasses.

She greeted them "Welcome! I was expecting you"

"I'm Jack and this is-" he began but the woman just waved her hand saying "Oh I know who you are, the president sent a holo message yesterday, I'm Betty its nice to meet you" She spotted Marceline "And who is this?"

"Marceline" said Jack "She followed us from Eagle Falls, we thought that we can leave her here, where it's safe. If it's not too much trouble…" "Oh don't worry we'll take care of her" said Betty cheerfully.

Betty dismissed the guards and she lead the group through the lab, passing swords, amulets, suits of armor and other medieval items "Uh what's up with all the antiques and why are you're guards armed with medieval weapons" asked Peter

"Well we collected all these artifacts during the years of peace after the resource wars" said Betty

"When the war with the undead started we moved all this stuff into storage. Lately we found that our conventional weapons are having less effect on the undead, I believe that soon the only thing that can completely kill them is a full nuclear strike" She stopped and picked up a short sword from a table and led them over to a row of cages "Until recently we found that the only thing that can kill them is ancient weapons that have been enchanted" the squad was silent till Jake spoke up

"So you're saying magic and magical weapons is the only thing can kill these things?"

"yep" said Betty "You're serious?" Betty nodded "Oh ok" said Jake.

They passed a cage that had a dog in it. The dog had golden fur, he watched the group pass intently with its big eyes, which caused Peter to shiver "That was weird"

"Don't worry about him, from what we can tell, he has basic human understanding and he can learn quickly, he's usually quiet friendly" said Betty.

They reached a large metal door that had the words "Keep out" painted on it. Betty glanced at Marceline and said, "Sorry but I'm afraid you have to stay out here" she unlocked the door and led the men inside.

Jack patted Marceline's head "we wont be long. Just stay put and don't touch anything" "I wont," mumbled Marceline who wanted to go inside with them.

Once inside Betty closed the door and locked it, she walked over to a tarp that covered a large cage "Now observe" she pulled off the tarp revealing the person in the cage. Inside the cage was a woman with grey skin a pair of glowing blue eyes, she hissed at them and rushed at the cage, trying to claw at the group. Jake, Peter and Calvin aimed their weapons at the woman but Betty stepped forward and impaled the woman with the sword.

The woman hissed and snarled then she disintegrated into a pile of dust.

Jack raised an eyebrow "That was interesting" Betty placed the sword on a counter next to the cage "From some ancient texts we studied, we learned that magic had existed for a long time, till one day it just gave way to science" Betty scratched her head "I believe it's now the reverse, the age of science and man is over and now magic is returning as well as some ancient creatures"

"Ancient creatures?" asked Calvin "Demons, gryphons, wizards, unicorns, elves" said Jake "am I right?"

Betty nodded "Yes, It's just that I'm not sure if this war is winnable" she sighed.

Jack placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "It is winnable, just give us the package and we'll win the war in no time" Betty looked up to Jack and she blushed a little.

After a minute of silence she stammered, "If you are going to deliver the package, you will need this" she walked over and opened a cupboard she pulled out a wooden box.

She took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the box. Betty reached in and pulled out a silver gauntlet. The gauntlet had intricate designs on it and in the palm there was an eye.

Betty handed it to Jack "We believe this weapon can kill the Lich and the undead" Jack took the gauntlet and felt how it weighed, it wasn't heavy but it wasn't light, the silver was polished and it gleamed in the fluorescent lights. Jack slipped the gauntlet on to his hand and it fit perfectly. The eye in the palm just gazed up at him blankly. Shaking off the weird feeling of having an eye on his hand he held it up and aimed at the cage, focusing a little and a burst of white energy shot out of the eye and struck the cage, disintegrating the door.

Jake whistled, "Now that's a weapon" "We that we can take the Lich apart" said Jake

"I don't know" said Calvin who scratched his head "They never covered magic spells or magic weapons in basic training, will it work?"

Betty nodded "I believe so, it's probably one of the only things here that could".

She glanced at her watch "Its getting late, the president advised that you stay for the night and in the morning he'll give you a further briefing on you're mission" she opened the door saying "I'll show you to you're rooms"

"You go on ahead" said Jack "I'm going to stick around here for a little longer" he hefted the gauntlet and kept practicing.

While Jack was practicing, the rest of the group went up a few levels, they were shown to a room that had a few cots and blankets in it "Its not much but its all we got for the moment" said Betty "Its just fine" said Peter.

Later, after Jack spent an extra two hours of practice with the gauntlet and a few minutes petting the dog with the gold colored fur he reached their quarters.

Jack saw that most of the group had placed all their belongings besides their cots and left. He learned that Marceline was taking a tour of the labs with Peter; the scientist escorting them was showing them a ton of weaponry and magical artifacts. Jake and Calvin were getting some food from the mess hall leaving Jack alone in the room. He placed his bag and rifle down beside the cot furthest from the door.

He took out a picture from his coat pocket. In the photo were he and his wife at their wedding.

He looked happier then. Standing beside him was his brother, his best man. His eyes were as blue as the sky and he looked healthy, alive. Jack frowned, feeling a longing for the days where his brother was himself, where his wife was alive and where his parents were still around giving him support, but they were all gone.

Jack heard a soft knock on the door, he glanced back and saw Betty standing there staring at him but she quickly looked away, he got up and walked over to her "Uh Hi, I forgot to say thanks for everything, Betty" said Jack.

She laughed nervously and avoided looking Jack in the eye "Uh you're welcome". Jack rubbed the back of his head "Uh is there something you need?" She nodded then mumbled "Would you like to get some dinner, in the mess hall…with me?".

Jack smiled "Sure, that would be great" She chuckled nervously "Uh yeah".

Jack looked around "Uh which way is the mess hall?" Betty blushed "Oh sorry, its that way" she pointed to her left

"Well lets go" said Jack, he stepped aside "Ladies first" she just smiled and lead the way to the mess hall.

Meanwhile far below in the labs, tears formed in Marceline's eyes, she sniffed "N-no it's not true, it's not real!" she shook her head and she ran after Peter and the scientist who was showing them around.

She wanted to forget what she had seen. Marceline had witnessed something horrible.

Something that was going to come true very soon.

End of chapter

**(a/n: well there you go. Well i hope that you enjoyed this. Well if you want to know what Marceline saw, wait for the next chapter. review)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(a/n: sorry for the wait. here you go a new chapter. Review!)**

End of Days ch 4

During the tour, Marceline had stayed back inspecting a table of interesting artifacts.

She saw a few swords, axes, coins, jewelry and other assorted items. Until she saw one particular item, something that caught her eye. It was a perfectly round crystal ball that was on a cushion, placed under an already lit desk lamp. Marceline scrambled onto a chair that was next to the crystal ball.

She glanced over to Peter he was talking with the scientist who was showing them around.

Marceline picked it up and stared into it.

It gleamed in the soft lamplight till she saw that the inside started to change. Images and colors swirled around till they settled on a clear view of a decimated city, the once tall sky scrapers were constant reminders of an era of peace and prosperity, a time before the wars and the infestation of the undead.

The scene changed to an underground subway, the station was packed with walking corpses and skeletons armed with swords and spears.

Standing among them was a well dressed man with green eyes he twirled a rifle he smacked it in Peter's bruised face cackling, he saw something in the corner of his eyes he burst into smoke and disappeared as Calvin brought a sword down on the smoke.

The man reappeared behind Calvin holding a dagger and he slit Calvin's throat. Marceline's eyes widened as the soldier fell to the ground choking and coughing blood "No" she whispered.

The scene changed to a long hallway, Jack was carrying a sword and he wore a silver gauntlet Jake and Peter followed him till they stopped, there were howling sounds from behind them. Peter and Jake drew their swords "go we'll hold them off" said Peter Jack nodded then continued on.

Jake and Peter charged into a large hoard of the undead but soon they were obscured from Marceline's vision but the scene changed again, Peter was holding his brother in his arms "No. God no please!" he sobbed, as Jake lay motionless in his arms, a large slash on his cheek and his eyes wide open and vacant.

A large shadow appeared behind Peter then the entire scene went red.

Marceline's eyes started to tear up she thought that these visions could get any worse.

But they did and the next scene was far worse. The last scene showed Jack standing in a vast room, in the center was a wide pit of green fire, standing on the other side was an shadowy figure with glowing green eyes.

Jack stood motionless his eyes changed from blue to green "Aren't you cold?" asked the shadow in a soothing voice but it sounded menacing.

Jack nodded "Jump into the pit, jump" urged the voice but Jack shook his head "No!" he attacked the figure.

Marceline hoped that he would prevail but her heart almost stopped at the next scene. The next scene showed Jack but his uniform was shredded, his mouth was full of his blood and he looked extremely pale in the firelight. "I-I wont give up" he wheezed, a shadow appeared in the corner of the crystal orb suddenly Jack was hurled across the room like a ragdoll, he was pinned to the wall by an invisible force, suddenly a large sword went through his heart and into the stone wall.

Jack screamed in pain, blood oozed from his mouth he muttered "Marceline, take care of yourself. Betty, Jake, Peter, Calvin… Lionel I'm sorry. I failed" his head drooped and he went limp.

Suddenly his body was enveloped by a dark shadow, the lifeless corpse twitched and the shadow vanished.

The head lifted itself slowly, the bones in his neck creaked and popped, Marceline saw glowing green eyes staring directly at her "Marceline" hissed Jack in a voice that sounded like gravel, "I'm going to get you" Marceline yelped and dropped the crystal back onto its cushion and she fell off the chair.

Peter heard a chair fall over. His head turned "Marceline?" he saw her on the ground, tears in her eyes.

He rushed over and knelt down "Are you ok?" he asked, Marceline nodded breathing heavily "Yes" but Peter could see that she was scared of something "Come on" he helped her up "its ok, its ok" he patted her on the head "Now tell me what happened".

Hesitantly she told Peter what happened and what she saw, Peter quirked an eyebrow and looked to the scientist who was giving them the tour.

The Scientist, named Mark, coughed "Well we found that little item with a tablet that says that it's called the eye of Kronos and it can show the future or at least a variation of the future" he picked it up and held it up so Peter could see it "Well the tablet says to activate it, you just touch it but for the past few months we couldn't get this blasted thing to work".

Peter took it and he held it for a minute but nothing, he gave it to Marceline but nothing happened. Peter gave the orb back to Mark "Well explain to me how Marceline could see the future?" asked Peter.

Mark shrugged "I don't know, the tablet said that it can be very unpredictable, it works one second the next it doesn't maybe she was just seeing a possible future, but i doubt it".

Mark placed it back on the cushion "Well if you want I could show you to the mess hall" "Sure" said Peter and Mark led them to the elevator, Marceline stopped and glanced back at the crystal orb it just laid peacefully on the cushion and gleamed in the light.

She shivered and hurried after Peter, as the elevator ascended he told Marceline "Don't worry that orb was probably not working properly, so lets keep this between us" Marceline nodded "Yes sir".

When they reached the mess hall Marceline saw Jack with Betty at a small round table and sitting across from them were Calvin and Jake they were laughing about something.

As she got closer she heard Jake say "the sergeant thanked me and my pants fell down" Betty almost spat out her drink and Jack almost fell out of his chair "What's so funny?" asked Marceline "Oh just a little story about happened when we were in basic training together" said Peter. Peter pulled up a chair from a nearby table and sat beside his brother "Sergeant Waller would have broke my nose for that" said Jake "But luckily he didn't, I pulled up my pants and got out of there"

Betty giggled "That's just unbelieveable"

"Yeah" said Jack who was regaining his breath, he stood up "Well if you excuse me I've got to plan for our departure tomorrow" he turned and he walked away.

Betty glanced at her watch and said nervously "Oh my look at the time I got to go check the communications room" she got up and left as well.

Peter frowned "Ok what was that?" Calvin shrugged "I don't know" he got up and he yawned, "Well I'm going to get some shut eye" then he walked away.

Peter glanced at Jake who just shrugged "Don't ask me, all I know is that Betty seems to like Jack, she just acting all weird around him"

"Ah" said Peter, he got up "I'm going to get some food you guys wait here" as he left her heard Jake ask Marceline "So do you know how to play poker?".

After a nice meal and a rousing game of poker the three of them headed back to their quarters. Peter and Jake were talking to each other quietly and laughed Marceline followed behind them a few feet, they went around a corner and Marceline followed but she saw that they had vanished "Peter? Jake?" she called but no answer. Suddenly she saw a dark shape move out from the corner of her eye, she turned around but saw nothing.

That sort of thing usually happened when the undead lurked around her home "there's no such things as monsters" she reminded herself "I'm safe here" she turned and continued walking but she bumped into a tall figure.

She froze at the sight of the figure, he was tall, wore green and had wrinkled skin and a crooked nose. His eyes were a bright green color, his teeth were all crooked and he wore a sort of helmet that had ram horns that covered a mess of frazzled white hair.

It was the man she saw in the crystal orb.

"Marceline" he said in a voice that reminded her of gravel "I'm going to get you" She yelped and backed away "Peter! Jake! Jack!" she cried but the man just put a finger to his lips and made a hushing sound then suddenly her mouth was snapped shut by an invisible force

"Now, now no need to spoil things" said the man "I'm not here to get you…yet I just want to make a little arrangement, understand?" Marceline nodded then the man snapped his fingers, she was able to open her mouth again.

"What do you want?" asked Marceline in quivering voice the man just cocked his head "I just don't want you to spoil my fun little girl" he began walking towards her and she backed away with each of his steps "I want you to keep you're little mouth shut" said the man

"Don't go telling Uncle Jackie anything, if you do I'll find you and I'll make you suffer, Ok?" Marceline nodded quickly the man extended a hand, Marceline closed her eyes and waited for pain but nothing happened.

Instead she felt his hand patting her head "Good girl, now run along to bed like a good little child" the man's voice faded away.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was still in the mess hall, and Peter and Jake were still playing poker

"You ok Marceline?" asked Peter "You dozed off there for a second"

"Yeah I'm ok" said Marceline but deep down she was terrified.

End of chapter.

**(a/n: well here you go, i hoped you enjoyed it. Review!)**


End file.
